The Night Of The Swirling Mist
by Theresa471
Summary: In the town of Deadwood, South Dakota. Dr. Loveless is using mind drugs on the town folks having disappeared to help him locate the gold that is supposed to be in the area of the caves outside the town hills.
1. Chapter 1

_The Night Of The Swirling Mist_

There was a _swirling mist_ in front of him. Sheriff Thomas McCain after running after someone for having to rob a bank in broad day light. Getting away with a couple of hundred dollars of the town's monies.

He wasn't able to catch up with the lone figure in the town of Deadwood, South Dakota.

It was rather odd to see the sixth foot lone Caucasian dead in his tracks in front of the sheriff. He turns around not saying a word to the sheriff of ten years. It was those eyes of his that made him stand out to give him a chill down the sheriff's back.

The _swirling mist_ seem to have gotten bigger in its wake. It had some what reminded McCain like an door was having to be opening up to another world.

Sheriff with his rifle in his right hand fired off a warning shot at the lone figure to his right side. However he just kept on walking into the mist to just disappeared.

Sheriff Thomas McCain having to be in his late fifties. Has never seen anything like it before. The lone figure seemed to fall over in his mind, and he became obvious to his surroundings. He continued to gaze, transfixed, at what was the _swirling mist_.

He was trying to stay calm, but his mind whirled in turmoil at seeing the mist now gone. There had been strange reports from over the years from traveler's having seen this _swirling vortex_ with no reasoning for it.

He had to send a report off for those interested in items like this in the East coast. He was certainly curious. As to how the experts would see it with his crazy report.

They would probably think he was either mental or part of his vivid imagination.

He had been trained as a lawman to be perfect at least and honest, to seek and long for perfection & peace. But this mist had a strange alluring effect on one's mind.

/

It was early morning for everyone on the Wanderer. Secret Service agent James West after leaving Winoma in bed after getting in late last night from being at the play with Gordon and Susan.

After being back from Fort Anderson three weeks ago. Colonel Richmond had been keeping a low profile since then.

He walked into the sitting room to relax. When there is knock on the back door of the train. Thinking who could it be at this hour of the morning besides the engineer or conductor.

When he goes to open the door. It was of all people after a few weeks of not seeing him. It was Colonel Richmond standing in the entrance.

"Colonel Richmond, what brings you to come here to the Wanderer?" West responded wondering it must be really important for him to come out this way.

"I have a strange one for you and Gordon to work on. This train will be heading out west as far as it can go to Deadwood, South Dakota." While moving in the compartment taking off his uniform hat placing it on the side of him to be seated across from James West.

"You and Gordon will then travel to the town of Deadwood, South Dakota to meet up with Sheriff Thomas McCann. Here is the report that was dispatched to my office only today. It's a strange one agent West. Through there has been other reports the past years in different areas of the country side. You will need to leave once your informed Gordon of reading those facts inside this file. Good Luck." He says with a very wry grin to tick him off further with the way his words had sounded.

With James West taking the file from the colonel. Artemus Gordon comes in to see what's was going on with his partner. And from the vibes he was having from the two. It wasn't a good situation at this time of the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Night Of The _Swirling mist_

Artie having to be reading the report in front of everyone. It had a feel of Dr. Loveless once again. But then again. They won't know for sure. Until they physically travel to investigate the area and speak with the sheriff and any eye witnesses.

Once Colonel Richmond had left. Gordon had asked for West's judgement. Along with Wimona on whether she had ever come across anything like it. Her answer was a resounding. "No."

"Well then everyone we will need to come up with a plan before all of us put our foot into the coals. Jim, once we arrive at our destination, I will go in with one of my disguises and scope out the town. And try to see if I can catch anyone out of the ordinary. That just might be causing the _swirling mist_ to scare the locals, including the sheriff matter of fact."

"I agree, Artie. And if it is Dr. Loveless. We will need to watch every step of the way." West says in front of the group. Before getting up to pour himself a drink despite the time of the morning. He could sense Wimona staring, but didn't pay and mind to it right now.

And since it was a Friday morning. They would need to be moving, once all of the supplies were placed on the Wanderer.

This trip, the ladies would be going along to help with finding any answers. It would be interesting to just what the ladies would be doing anyway with Wimona in the late stages of her pregnancy.

In regard to the _swirling mist_ , ghosts & goblins or anything else. Artemus Gordon was too analytical to actually believe in ghosts.

Especially if it was devised by the evil, diabolical Dr. Loveless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Night Of The _Swirling Mist_

Gordon had an idea. He would be going into the town of Deadwood. As a preacher with his band of parishioners following with the likes of Winoma and Susan helping to pass out flyers.

And to hand them out to those that would be listening to his sermons.

When sheriff Thomas McCann had gotten word from one of the town folks. There was a traveling preacher and his flock passing out flyers.

He wasn't all too pleased about it after the past few days with further disappearances of more of the town folks. It was always during the very early morning. To be rather odd. When just about everyone being still asleep.

Otherwise with a dispatch being sent to sheriff McCann. Since secret service agent James West would be arriving soon to investigate it further, and getting to the bottom of the strange disappearances.

With his road side carriage. On the side it says. " **Preacher Avery and his road side teachings."** With Susan having to be sitting next to Gordon in front. While Winoma in the back taking in everything.

She would be hoping this will work for the most part. But she had her doubts. Even though she hasn't expressed it out loud. They were here to do a job and only that.

"All right everyone. It's show time ladies. Artemus added for good measure.

They were already getting stares from the town folks. While preacher Avery aka Gordon had noticed the sheriff having to be talking with some one. It was his partner James West having just arrived. And stepping down from his black & white stallion.

But for one of the town folks having to be looking out from one of the hotel's third story window, across the ways with his special binoculars...

"Damn you, James West! Miguelito Loveless shouted from inside of his room, with one of his lovely ladies named Angel from the saloon from past times, that he having to be after the secret service agents West & Gordon. "He's here Angel to ruin my plans once again to look for the gold that is supposed to be in this area." He states with assurance.

Sensing all this and devising a plan with those stories of a strange _swirling vortex_ is scaring the town folks to pack up and leaving, including with disappearances.

"Miguelito! Look. West is talking with the sheriff. Now what?" And then all of a sudden...

Angel's skirt starts floating up about her in a rising torrent, when the strange _mist_ or rather a wind had entered inside of the hotel room. While her face with the look of terror.

Loveless just stood there. When the vortex opened to swallow her up. She screamed out. When the mist had over taken her. And with a laughing Dr. Loveless watching on. As she disappeared... just like all of the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Night Of The _Swirling Mist_

Dr. Loveless having seen the vortex closed up. Having made a deal with the devil of his own choosing. All for the sake of greed.

But for Preacher Avery, he had started out in town talking with the folks.

"Such a lovely afternoon for a ride, don't you agree, Wimona?"

Artemus aka Preacher Avery glanced over at the woman after coming back giving a sermon to one of the ladies town folks. He says to her. "For a moment, I had thought she would talk with me about the _swirling mist_ , when her husband walked up pulling her away from me. But she did say pointing to those clouds in the west, I should check. It's where it had all started with the reports of gold being in the hills, and it did looked promising years ago."

"Oh pooh! Wimona cried, tightening her grip on his right arm. "Maybe James would be able to go out there and to see for himself, even take Sheriff McCann with him and a posse."

Artemus, along with a chuckle to keep up with the charade. "We' d best keep an eye on the location for now, never the less we need to check it out further."

"Well, we had better hurry then. We need to catch up with James before he moves off again, and I just don't like those clouds toward the horizon. Wimona replied to Artie.

When preacher Avery saw James West walking slowly towards the saloon. He was in need of a drink with the dryness of his mouth and of the trail. He had come from earlier.

Artie in his preacher mode came up to him and said sitting in his carriage up front seeing the Wimona sitting next to him.

While Artemus pulling the reigns to stop the two horses to slow down entirely. Bemused, not knowing what was going to ahead of him. Not that James West, he had any problems being in the company of a pretty woman, and a pregnant one at that. Wimona certainly was that. Her dark curly hair and hazel eyes would certainly attract any man. But she did with him.

When preacher Avery had given his usual sermon to West. For which he listened for the sake of the mission. Shook his head and them clapped his hands for thanking him with the sermon.

He had asked the preacher on whether he can invite Wimona inside the saloon for a bite to eat. He agreed to the idea, as with Susan as part of a deal between them.

While Artie dropping then down from the carriage. He went to investigate the stories further with who ever will speak with him.

Pulling out new sermons from his bible he had made up before coming to Deadwood, South Dakota.

He had wished he could get rid of the nagging feeling that Dr. Loveless is around and some where in town. Artie stopped himself from physically shaking his head. The sensation of uneasiness had washed over him almost the moment he rode into the town of Deadwood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five The Night Of The _Swirling Mist_

Heading off in his carriage, leaving off the ladies with his partner and of the saloon. Hopefully they would come up with anything at all.

Mumbling to himself after running into a number of people along the trail leading into the hills. Were in need of a good sermon by the preacher. He was in need of water and his throat to be parched from the dry heat of the over head sun.

"Well." Artemus Gordon said to himself. He had gotten off the carriage and began to pull his saddle bag from the side of him to drink from his canteen.

The day had been long. He and the ladies arrived into the town having been a little bit late before catching up with James. They had encountered a damaged bridge that spanned a wide and quite deep creek with a swift current fueled by early rains usual for this time of the year.

They had to go around to another trail. It had made him think back than. He eventually concluded that someone had a real meanness or a bad grudge as with Dr. Loveless.

He had read in the report received before leaving. The bridge had stood sturdy over the creek for then a dozen years.

Continuing on after having his water and protein bars to keep him going. Until he gets back into town.

Colonel Richmond is going to have a real field day with the report, when they finally had the answers.

Moving into the hills further. There were a number of trails leading to caves that were shown in the plans that was sent to him on the Wanderer.

But for now. He would check just the one small cave up ahead having to be relative early. He went into the back of his carriage checking for the lantern. He would use to see inside.

Through he won't be searching long having being by himself.

However it was strange to his senses to be smelling the aroma of coffee. Now that is not possible. Unless there were others out here looking for the very same thing. Like with the gold. "What the hell?" The coffee aroma was very strong. No way in hell was he going to stay around and get into further trouble.

He needed to get out of the area. When night would be creeping up on him soon. Moving the carriage and the horses turning around.

He started back... It was very odd in-deed.

Nothing made any sense at this point. With a number of people have vanished into thin air. How it was done? To where? And why?

Were his questions of the day and mostly the rest of the night. All those thoughts played through Artemus Gordon's mind.

Throughout while the carriage. Until finally reaching the perimeter of Deadwood.

He was in need of a good stiff drink and food. Sleep was not something he could manage right now despite his fatigue. Though Susan would certainly try to keep him up...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Sixth The Night Of the _Swirling Mist_

"Are you sure Artie about that coffee aroma? The only way that can happen. Is the fact someone is around inside of that cave looking for the same thing we are doing?" West said in a soft spoken voice to his partner inside of his hotel room. Away from everyone listening. While the ladies had gone off to bed in adjourning rooms for the rest of the evening. It was an tiring day for them both.

"Hell yeah, I am sure James. Besides I had this nagging feeling ever since I had arrived here. That Dr. Loveless has something to do with this entire scare tactic business with the gold and the disappearances of the town folks." While finishing onto his night clothes for the evening. He had taken a quick shower to get rid of the grim and dirt from traveling most of the day. He was exhausted now after having a few belts under him to relax, along with food, and having said good night to Susan.

She actually had left him alone to really surprised him.

"Artie, we need to get up into that cave and find out for sure. Just what exactly is going on. And if Dr. Loveless certainly is involved and one of his damn fool devices to cause the disappearances, we will have to come up with something ourselves to really spook him and whom ever is currently working for the mad man." Taking a deep breath to release some of the tension from his shoulders and neck.

"Don't that beat all James, my boy. Beating Loveless at his own game." Artemus says before getting under the blankets of his side of the bed wearing his thermals, along with his partner. However in West case. He had walked over to the night lights turning them down really low in case of an surprise intruder.

/

Meanwhile inside of the small cave in the hills. Dr. Loveless and his men were working down below one of the lower shafts. They had been working the past few months looking for the gold that had been reported for years.

And all of the sudden. With everyone digging out the main area of the lower shaft were getting some what close.

But due to rock slides and tremors. It's been rather dangerous to proceed any quicker, or else they would be losing men left and right. They had already lost three during the past few months, only to be replaced with the ones that had disappeared. Dr. Loveless using certain type of mind drugs. Were able to control the will of each of the eight that had disappeared to do the work of clearing out the boulders and other debris in there way.

Dr. Loveless having left his room earlier then normal after spotting Artemus Gordon in his disguise as an preacher. He was able to have his men staying with him to bring the baby carriage, in order not to be seen by West and Gordon.

He would be able to get out of the town of Deadwood being on the perimeter switching over to his wagon. Having his driver to take him into the hills and of the cave entrance and shaft entrance leading to the bottom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven The Night Of The _Swirling Mist_

It were wet, damp and rocks kept falling around him with the smaller boulders. Even his small dwarf hands with the gloves on weren't helping. Though he's been digging for two hours before deciding to give up for the rest of the night. He would order everyone else the same to stop and come back some time tomorrow.

When dawn would crept up over the hills of Deadwood, South Dakota. Dr. Loveless with help from his associates getting his horse carriage readied to leave.

Some one had eventually taken the time to tend to them during the night. For Dr. Loveless the night had been long and cold for his little body to take. Through he would of tried to sleep once he's able to travel back to his room.

He would be able to despite having to worry about the secret service agents.

Any how. hopefully by now his female companion Angel would be back with him. After being properly trained (mind drugs) to follow his orders. Since thinking seeing the _Mist having to be all in her mind and drugged._ Just liked all of the others having disappeared in the same manner.

Dr. Loveless was clever as ever, but some would say. He could not have managed such a disappearance, especially not in a town like Deadwood. Even sheriff Thomas McCann had his doubts. And when asked by West to set up a posse.

He would only be able to come up with four riders. Everyone else were scared of those having to disappeared at the expense of finding the others.

James West had to settle for this. They would be leaving in the morning. Once everyone gathered and meet at the sheriff's office.

/

In the morning after dressing. Going over today's plan depending on what they find. Glancing around there room. West had said. He needed to speak with his wife for a few moments before leaving in privacy.

While Artie would have Susan meet him down stairs in the hotel's restaurant for a quick bite for breakfast.

They had to be sure to go over the entire plan. Waiting for them to come down after their talk with each other.

They would be able to enter the restaurant with everyone there trying not to stare at them. Artemus aka preacher Avery ordered orange juice, scramble eggs, potatoes and toast with no bacon.

Susan asked for two scramble eggs with just toast with a fruit of the day. She wasn't in much of a mood to eat. Worrying too much about what is going to happen inside that cave. And not run into Dr. Loveless.

Moments later James West came down stairs looking some what somber after his chat with his wife. He sat down next to the two very silent.

And when the young hostess had come over. She asked on whether he would be interested in having breakfast. He agreed. He would need it, since it's going to be a long day riding to the cave and of any sign of Dr. Loveless.

/

Graphically this area for South Dakota had been rough for any one to get around with the different caves and mind shafts.

Along with the fact they are chasing after Dr. Miguelito Loveless, and escaping a number of times under there noses. Having hidden in one of those larger logs. For some one like himself to hide with his size from Artemus Gordon and James West.

However this time he would doubt with the posse and sheriff McCann, would tolerate it like him to hide actually in his own town.

Looking for the gold that is supposed to be in those caves.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight The Night Of The _Swirling Mist_

James West rode off with Sheriff McCann and the posse. While aka Preacher Avery, Artemus Gordon headed off in his carriage and taking one of the trails leading to one of the caves.

It had an odd feel to it again. As if he were being watched.

Artemus Looked around to find nothing at all but rocks and the heat with the sun blazing already. The humidity already high as it were. He had to stop a few times to sip water, along with giving his two horses a chance to graze.

While absorbing the atmosphere of the area with nothing to show for it. He peered out intently covering his eyes from the glare .

He continued on with his journey for the most part.

He shivered inwardly as a chill ran down his spine. He felt uneasy, when all of a sudden. He saw it in the middle of the trail...The _Swirling Mist_...or was it his imagination from being out here with the heat.

He had stopped his wagon and the two horses to check it out further. Carefully taking out his revolver slowly to investigate the strange _mist_ in front of him.

It was very strange indeed...Time was moving slowly for him. Along with the fact he felt unable to moved or having to be restricted in place.

He was stunned. He couldn't even move his throat to speak.

Artemus fought the _mist_ threatened to over take him. But he couldn't do a thing right now. And then the blackness taking over his body only to disappeared just like the others.

Over looking from the hills with his band of merry men. Dr. Loveless smiled. When he caught sight to see having caught Artemus Gordon into his clutches. Now maybe he would be able to control the agent and actually have him help inside of the cave to dig out the gold.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9th The Night Of The _Swirling Mist_

He senses were coming back to him. Slowly. He could hear voices in and around him. Gordon trying to remembered where he was for the moment. Or who he was at the time.

The last thing he did remembered. Actually he couldn't. What the hell!

"Please take it easy, Avery." The young woman told him to relax laying down on his small cot. Looking around his surroundings. He had looked like. They were inside some sort of an cave. With torch lights along the cave walls reflecting off the sides.

He's not able to comprehend. Just what exactly who or what is going on right now. All he does know. He's here and inside of an cave. And for what ever reason. She continued on with her words.

"Your name is Avery. From what I am told. We found you on the side of the trail near your carriage passed out. My name is Angel, I run the mining company with others and of these caves. We are currently doing work." She says to him as part of the **set-up** with Dr. Loveless.

"Ok, Angel. Then why am I here?" He asked in a low tone with his scratchy throat.

"Why? Avery, your part of our crew. Having come from another town to help us out. I really don't know why, you passed out, maybe from the blasted sun, heat and usual higher than normal humidity for this time of the year."

He tried to move with help from her and two others inside watching his movements. Making sure the drugs that he was given, were actually working on his brain and body systems.

"All right. I will help. But I need to eat something first and some water before I am able to begin." He says with a blank stare at those around him and of the young woman.

/

Along the trail heading for the caves. James West, Sheriff McCann and the posse. Had stopped to check out his partner's carriage with the two horses. Finding it, in the middle of the trail and no Artemus Gordon in sight.

James West having pulled the reigns of his stallion. Stepped down onto the pebbled ground. He was already soaked and wet from the humidity, along with the rest of the men.

He was mostly concerned for his partner. Gordon having to be no where in sight right now. Checking the trail, and the carriage for any signs of trouble.

However sheriff Thomas McCann did find boot markings. As if someone was being pulled away from the trail and disappearing into the hills and towards the caves.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten The Night Of The _Swirling Mist_

It was late after noon. Service Service agent Artemus Gordon wasn't sure of the time. Though having been asked to work with the men inside of the caves.

He were told to not asked questions. In regard to what he is supposed to be looking for.

He would just follow orders right now. When he has the chance. He needs to investigate further. He would play by the rules.

While hiding behind his disguise as preacher Avery. Having Dr. Loveless and his men think. He was actually taken over. Along with having that blank stare of his.

He went to work after following one of the drugged men into another shaft area of the cave. And begun his digging with one of the smaller shovels having been standing in one of the corners.

This would be back breaking work. However to find the gold would only enhance the mission greatly. But for now he would continue on with the pretense.

In the area he was working. It was in a small confine space, dimly lit to truly see. It was unfortunate for Gordon until having his ultimate chance.

He said nothing through-out. Watching the reactions of others.

Gordon being an expert dealing with chemistry and the make up of certain drugs. He could tell they were drugged. What typed of drugs? He would have to test the drug in a lab or on the Wanderer to find out, or whether there were any type of antidote to reverse the effects on the human's brain.

Looking around the cave. Everyone were busy with the diggings. He was curious. He needed to continue on with the last of the rocks in his section. When he had noticed the difference of the rocks embedded. Checking for anyone watching him. He picked out the ones that were mostly loose.

And placing them into his pants pocket. He will take a better look later. But for now. He had to make his escape if possible. He was able to move off slowly without averting attention to himself.

He just hopes to god. Dr. Loveless wasn't around to recaptured him once again. But unfortunately with his carriage. He had no idea on whether his partner would be able to retrieve it, along with no visible evidence of his location.

No doubt himself, sheriff McCann and the posse would come looking for the secret service agent. Since he had discussed all of the options of his plans in regard to the possible chance those town folk having disappeared wore actually drugged. Instead of the strange stories weird _**swirling vortex encounters.**_

He had taken the nuggets with him. Moving slowly out of the shaft using one of the carriages to move up to the top level. It would seem everyone was either in another section or sleeping it off for now.

Gordon wasn't taking any chances for when it comes to Dr. Loveless and his band of merry-men.

When he reached the main level of the cave. He made it out. However having to be complete dark outside with no moon in sight. He moved slowly. Thinking he might be able to catch up or find his partner James West and the posse.

He was hiding behind one of the boulders before reaching the main trail leading back to Deadwood. Some one came from behind him placing a hand over his mouth and telling him to stay quiet. He had recognize the voice.

When his partner West turned him around to be sure it was Gordon in fact. While Sheriff Thomas McCann and the posse had gone on to another area to investiagate the caves further.

Artemus aka Preacher Avery would be able to explain the entire situation as what really happened to him, along with the rest of the drugged town folks.

And the best part of his story. Taking out having found the gold nuggets deep inside the lowest levels of the cave to be true. And why Dr. Loveless was here in the first place.

James West had to whistle at the sight of those babies. His partner having to be showing him. Taking the nuggets out of his pants pocket.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th The Night Of The _Swirling Mist_

"Truly remarkable Artemus finding the gold. It's a no wonder Dr. Loveless had gone to the trouble to kidnap those town folks to dig out the gold." Taking his sleeve to wipe his forehead. Even at night it was quite warm with the humidity.

"Jim. We need to be certain since I only found a small patch in that cave having to be a stroke of luck. Along with the fact we need to call other authorities to have those drugged to a hospital. Once their systems have been cleaned. Side effects can do more damage then good in the long run." He says quietly to his partner looking around.

"I tend to agree with you, Artemus on those facts. But first we need to find Dr. Loveless. Or else it would be a total waste of time. Who knows what type of mental conditioning they had to have them inside of the cave?"

"From what I could see inside. We need to remove all of them from the environment before it comes just too dangerous for all involved. And that includes some one name Angel a young woman surely was retrained from the mental conditioning." Artemus replied yawning. Along with being extremely tired from the past few days.

Dr. Loveless was burning mad. Screaming off at the top of his lungs, after finding that Gordon had escaped. Along with the fact. He was actually faking it. Even though something had gone wrong with giving him the drugs in the water.

He had told his men to start looking for him right now. No ifs or butts nor the hour of the night_

In spite of the blistering heat now. It was local noon in the desert.

Gordon and West could feel it after they were able to make it back to town. And of sheriff Thomas McCann and the posse.

They weren't able to find any sign of Dr. Loveless. Accept for the rocks and heat and the cave. They were told to stay away for now with orders from the secret service agents.

But for now everyone involved had gotten some shut-eye before starting out. However with the news about the drugs and escape of Artemus Gordon. Only made if even more exciting for everyone involved, Including Sheriff Thomas McCann.

Everyone headed off to start looking for Dr. Loveless having to be looking out his window. After calming down and his men bringing him back from the cave.

While Angel sitting in the chair next to him nodding her head in disbelief. The terror still remained for everyone and of herself.

Dr. Loveless watching the young woman carefully_

She looks over at him. Wondering why he was looking at her with the strange expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?" She said before moving into the adjourning room to change her clothing. Since she would be working in the caves once again.

"Nothing is wrong, Angel. Go ahead and change. I need to clear my head before I decide my next move with Gordon and James West."

Climbing down from his chair and of the window cell. He left his room to speak with those that work for him without the used of the mind drugs.

When he had knocked on the door and walked in. The three men were sitting in the middle of the room playing poker. Dr. Loveless ordered the three to stop paying and listened up to what he wants to do next_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th The Night Of The _Swirling Mist_

Angel knew if she would be getting away from Dr. Loveless. She wasn't going into blind from the start.

She having been asked months ago by Colonel Richmond. Though he wouldn't advise West or Gordon. He had sent her in on the under cover investigation to check on the rumors of the disappearances. Dr. Loveless and of the gold.

She having to be tired of Dr. Loveless and his constant meddling. He needs to be taken down a peg once again. However when she had heard Dr. Loveless ordered his men to start looking for them.

Having to be madder then a hornet's nest this time. He wasn't playing around. Especially when it involves millions of dollars in gold. Taken from a wagon train on it's way to the treasury in Washington, D.C. and never making it.

She had been asked going into this under cover operation. It would be very dangerous. Including when it involves the mind drugs to have those poor town folks acting like **zombies** without having a conscious thought to themselves.

But at this moment she really couldn't do a damn thing. Everyone of her movements being closely watched.

She had told Miguelito. She needed to go back to her room to be ready to work in the cave. He had believed her for now.

Through he had suspected something is not right. She had come to her senses just after blacking out and finding herself else where.

It would seem the degree of drugs in each case of the subjects. It all depends on the resistance of their _**will**_ with the brain. She had come to the conclusion just after finding herself inside the cave hours later.

Unless it had something to do with the properties of the air deep inside of the caverns. She was transfixed at the realization.

When she had left for her room. She waited for Dr. Loveless to leave. She would be leaving with the other wagon away from those in town that could see them.

From what she gathered without giving herself away. She would make her move. When she is is inside of the cave. Then break away to investigate further. **If possible! She would have to explain it. If and when she runs into Artemus Gordon and James West.**

She could remember the entire conversation with Colonel Richmond. When he had gone over the plan. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Having to worry about another woman.

As with her old friend Winoma from the older days. She might look young. But not that young to surprise everyone including Colonel Richmond. At the age of thirty years old. She had done her duty for the Secret Service, the President and for Wimona.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th The Night Of The _Swirling Mist_

Making their way into the cave. She would be ready to make her move. Once everyone had started their work on each of the different levels of the shafts. They would be just too involved noticing anything around them. Though she wonders why some of them haven't been able to break away from the effects of the drugs.

Maybe it would be the threat of being killed in the processed, had scared them into submission to dig out the gold for Dr. Loveless and his men watching them.

She moved off slowly.

While James West, Artemus Gordon and Sheriff McCann went into action with the plan they discussed earlier. To give themselves up, while the rest of the posse would stay out of sight from everyone, including Dr. Loveless.

Dr. Loveless having to be pacing on the top level of the mine shaft.

He would see some of his men moving outside to see what what the hell was going on. Loveless had followed out to see his favorite secret service agents and the idiot sheriff McCann actually giving up.

Now this was different. In his eyes. Did he believe this in fact as to why they were doing this? He didn't know. Only for the fact they were here finally in his grasp for the taking.

'Well, well, well. The two from the secret service." He says before turning a little to see the sheriff as well looking some what dumb founded with his expression.

"Do what ever you wish to do with us Dr. Loveless?" West says looking over at his partner.

Moving closer to them. " I certainly will Mr. West. Johan take them away into the lower mind shaft and have them prepared with the drugs and diggings." He says with venom in his tone of voice.

"Right away Dr. Loveless." With his weapon in hand, as with the other three of his group. They push the three into the main cave entrance taking the torches from the walls into there hands.

They are able to make their way further.

However for Angel. Having witnessed the scene. She had been wondering why they would decide now to give themselves up to the likes of Dr. Loveless. Unless they had some type of plan advised knowing the reputations of the two agents.

Colonel was right to send her in any way.

She had turned her concentration with trying to figure out her next move.

She had to get her message across once leaving the three alone inside the lower part of the shaft.

There she would be able to get them away. Dr. Loveless had gone to leave for another part to check out a few things taking his time.

 **Sometime later...**

All three of them are strapped in on the slab table waiting to be given the drugs. Three of the doctors inside readied themselves with mixing of the chemicals in the far corner.

When a small shiny light was being directed at Artemus eyes. He would be able to see her hiding on the opposite side.

"Huh? Artemus looked at his partner quizzically. starting up a conversation not realizing what he was up to at this point. He says further. "One thing for sure James. We will be needing a vacation. No missions, no gadgets, no meetings, no nothing at all." Pointing his head very slowly.

"Sure Artemus. It sounds good to me." West says nodding his head. While Angel turned his concentration back her job of getting them out and the rest of the town folks.

Following his lead after spotting her in the corner hiding. It would give them the chance to have the doctors move closer. West pensively watched closely. While he tried using his small pen knife from his shirt collar. Hopefully it will help them get loose. The same with Gordon.

Angel moved in slowly. Catching them off-guard. She was able to grab one of the smaller boulders and hit the closest doctor in front of James West. While working his way cutting with the ropes from the table sitting up to work on the other bindings.

Artemus did the same. Quickly. Along with Angel explaining who she was in the first place.

"Damn, I should of known." Gordon replied cursing in his wake, while groaning as he completely opened his eyes. He asked his partner to help him, since he was sore with his back. He surveyed further his surroundings. Once his partner would be able to help and start looking for the drugged town folks down further of the cave.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th The Night Of The _Swirling Mist_

"There is no time to explain. We need to get those town folks out of here, and blow up the entire mine shaft." She says to the two agents looking on.

"Are you serious? And lose out on recovering the gold." Artemus replied with his statement.

She continued on with his words. "That may be gentlemen. My job is to get these people out of here before further damage is done, and foremost be rid of Dr. Loveless for good. Though he's gotten away from the Secret Service mitts a number of times with his evilness over the years." She takes a deep breath.

"We need to be moving never the less." West says softly moving off the slab table checking the three doctors on the ground knocked out. "There still alive. But they won't be after we blow up the shaft."

Dr. Loveless latest scheme with the drugs would of worked. But in the end, hopefully the little man would of succeeded.

It had to be the agents to clean up the mess and that meant carefully removing the drug effects for those affected.

While Artemus and West were keeping a close on the woman.

Mind drugs aren't something to fool with, especially those cooked up by Dr. Loveless. Most of the drugs had been found eventually later in another location.

But for now all three went searching for any type of dynamite. Finding some on the third level. It would be the one key point with all this aspect of this mission.

Jim West and Gordon didn't wish to waste any further time. Angel having found the workers drugged still and explaining to have them follow her, if they wished to live. In reality it was **Mind-boggling.**

There hadn't been any sign of Dr. Loveless. West had made the suggestion, he might of flown the coup. Realizing his plan wouldn't be working any further.

Some things were better off left alone.

However for Artemus Gordon. He had gone to the very spot for where he found the first gold nuggets. He didn't have to dig all that far.

When he had found a metal box digging it out further moving away the rocks. James West having to be amazed. Just couldn't believed his eyes nor Angel.

"Damn! it's here. I knew it James." He says taking an in-hale breath. They didn't bother opening it for now.

They needed to get back to the dynamite and set it off and onto the surface. It would be very tricky with precise pin-point accurately.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th The Night Of The _Swirling Mist_

They had been chasing after Dr. Miguelito Loveless for too long.

And now he's no where to be found. When Gordon had mention it again after bringing the heavy container with the gold nuggets inside. "I hope he stays where ever he is this time." Gordon said.

"I doubt it." Said his partner, James West helping with placing the container next to Angel making sure to be watching out. "He's escaped the last few times, why not do it again from our clutches?; We have a job that needs to be done, we need to have it out of our minds for now." West said before telling the both to hurry up to the surface with those Angel were able to convinced.

Slowly making their way up. West had checked to see how long he had before it goes before moving into the metal carriage. Using one of his gadgets to have the carriage move like a rocket launcher.

He closed his eyes when the force of the carriage moved upwards holding on to the sides. When he finally made it to the surface, the others went for cover, along with meeting up with sheriff Thomas McCann and his posse to help those in need.

But for now. Jim West had advised everyone to get down. The cave entrance was going to blow in an minute.

With a loud rumble it goes blowing the mind shafts and anything else enclosed into a tomb of rocks, along with causing a massive fire ball up into the air.

Everyone had to cover their heads despite all of the falling debris from the explosion. But for now everyone would head back to the town of Deadwood, along with those found after disappearing at the hands of Dr. Loveless.

A full report would be dispatched to Colonel Richmond and the Washington, D.C Treasury Department.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th The Night Of The _Swirling Mist_

 **Author's Notes**

 **Final Chapter**

The agents had asked on whether everyone were all right from the debris from the explosion. Sheriff McCann had nodded his head he was fine, along with everyone else for that fact.

Unfortunately with the cave having been blown up with it's secrets.

James West would be thinking on just where Dr. Loveless could of gone. But they didn't waste anymore time to look for him.

They had to get everyone back to town to be checked out medically.

Wimona and Susan were very over-joyed with the over all out come, along with the fact another female secret service agent was involved. To save both her husband and Artemus Gordon, not that she would be gloating later on.

As it turned out once the town had found out about what had been going on with the disappearances. Sheriff McCann was glad as well having not to worry about further to have his town back to relative normal at least for now.

Angel her true name Julie Anna Moore had sent an dispatch to Colonel Richmond in regard to her under cover mission being over.

She would be leaving for her next assignment after saying her good-byes to everyone over dinner.

For those affected by the mind drugs. A few of those town folks would be needing more help mentally wise in the coming months.

Even though no residual effects for the town folks not able to handle on what had actually happened to them. Along with the type of drugs used by Dr. Loveless and the doctors.

In regard to the gold. When Artemus Gordon finally opened the metal container. There they were inside in front of him for the taking. However he would keep the ones he had found inside the cave worth a small fortune.

This part was kept out of the report to Colonel Richmond and the Treasury Department to be taken back for be tested, for it's true overall value after all this time.

Neither of the agents were disappointed at these facts, but at least they would be going back to the Wanderer.

Though wondering just where did Dr. Loveless had gone_


End file.
